


Who gives a shit about tomorrow?

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Library Chronicles [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Sappy, Slice of Life, Stargazing, Supernatural Elements, Wasteland, bros being bros, friends - Freeform, hint to the supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: A mercenary and a weapon dealer share an intimate moment in the desert while the stars keep a watchful eye on them.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Tyrell Patrick
Series: The Library Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885000
Kudos: 4





	Who gives a shit about tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by MIKA's song: Tomorrow

Tyrell wakes up in cold sweat. He’s met with a darkness equal to his nightmares. He feels the cloth Carlos gave him earlier resting on him. It reminds him where he is and that he is safe. Still, he has to make sure. He looks for his glasses, puts them on and leaves the small tent. Outside a cool night wind with some sand grains washes over him, making him very awake. Next to the tent the beatdown pickup truck still stands safely. There’s a figure sitting on the trunk, on top of all the cargo which mainly consists of books and is now completed by Tyrell’s own weaponry.

“Hey, T, couldn’t sleep?” Carlos makes himself known.

Tyrell chuckles: “Yeah. Some bad dreams.”

“That sucks. Get over here,” the younger man reaches out his hand. Tyrell grabs it firmly and gets pulled up on the truck.

“What about you?”

“My reason for being here? Tired but restless, I guess. So I thought I’d appreciate the night sky a bit more,” Carlos smiles and then looks up. Tyrell decides to do the same. It’s mainly a cloudless night. Countless stars are sprinkled all over the blackness. Not really sure what to say or do, Tyrell takes out a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. He lights one cig and offers another to his companion.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Carlos mutters without keeping his eyes off the sky.

“What you thinking when you look at the sky, huh?” the older mercenary eventually asks as he puffs out a ring of smoke.

“That we are small? Insignificant ants in the larger scheme of life? Maybe we are watched by some large, mysterious entity, who knows.”

That elaborated answer makes Tyrell laugh out loud. “Man, you’re even more of a doom thinker than I am. A fantastical one, at that!”

Carlos chuckles in response. Then he looks Tyrell in the eye. A sudden warmth engulfs the older man with the way the younger merc looks at him. “What?”

“But I think that despite our paltry existence, it’s still worth living by giving meaning to it ourselves.”

Tyrell looks away and shakes his head before jokingly poking his friend and calling him a nerd. “You read too many of those books you’re carrying around!”

“I’m serious, T, there are great oeuvres among some of the actual crap! And I want to know what I’m actually delivering to these Libraries!”

“Okay, fair enough,” Tyrell takes another drag from his cigarette and looks up to the night sky. It’s actually pretty to stare at. Very pretty, just like Carlos’-

“Tyrell, do you know what gives my life more meaning?” said man interrupts his thoughts. When he doesn’t give a direct answer, Carlos answers his own question. “ _You_. You’re one of my best friends if not more.”

The answer leaves Tyrell slightly baffled and quite honoured. They’ve often travelled together and this time isn’t that different from all the other times they’ve done it. But as their days together grew longer, Tyrell couldn’t deny their growth of affection and understanding to one another.

“I’m serious,” Carlos insists.

“S-same,” the older mercenary mutters, already distracted by the way his friend’s lips look so inviting all of a sudden. The other man moves closer and then their lips connect. Carlos’ feel surprisingly soft. Their first kiss, shared in the back of Carlos’ clunky pickup truck. Tomorrow Tyrell should probably forget about all this, so to not ruin their friendship. But for now, he decides to not really care and dives in for another but cautious kiss. Carlos happily accepts, even smirking before pulling his friend a bit closer to deepen their contact. Once they part from each other, a heavy silence downs on them. It’s of course Carlos who breaks that silence.

“You shouldn’t smoke that much.”

“I don’t smoke… _that_ much,” Tyrell counters. “Also, what do you care?”

“The taste isn’t that pretty. This way, you won’t get any ladies,” Carlos _winks_ and Tyrell doesn’t like how easily that got him flustered.

“I-, shut up. I’m going back to bed. You should catch some sleep too if you’re gonna drive this thing tomorrow.”

Carlos nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders and begins stargazing once more. “Tomorrow can wait and-, hey, _look_! Called it!”

“What?” Tyrell turns around and follows Carlos’ finger that points up. There’s nothing special to see. Only the stars and the moon and some lonely clouds drifting along.

“I think I saw a pair of _eyes_. I think somebody, something _is_ watching us!” the young man gasps.

Tyrell yawns. “You really should get some sleep too, Carlos. Whatever, good night.”

“Sleep well, T. Just a few minutes and I’ll join you.”

Almost as soon Tyrell crashes in his makeshift bed in their little tent, he falls asleep. This time, he isn’t bothered by his past or heinous nightmares.


End file.
